1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to building components, more particularly, to thermally insulated concrete blocks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Concrete blocks are used extensively in the building industry. They are economical, durable, and readily available. Additionally, concrete has the advantageous property of being strongest in compression. These and other attributes make concrete blocks an attractive choice for builders.
However, concrete blocks have comparatively poor insulating properties. While the insulating properties of a concrete block may be improved by manufacturing the block in a lighter weight form, the block loses its structural capability for heavy load requirements, such as use in exterior wall construction.
Attempts have been made to increase insulating properties by filling in the cores of standard concrete blocks with insulation, but the results have been minimal. A typical 120 pound to 140 pound per cubic foot structural block of eight inch standard width has a R value of 0.9. Filling the cores with insulation produces R values of 2 or 3. An R value of up to 5 may be obtainable if a lighter weight block is manufactured whereby the block tends to insulate itself, but again, its use in heavy load situations is therefore limited, reducing its utility.
The major problem is that concrete of the thickness utilized in concrete blocks is a good thermal conductor, therefore it consistently transfers cold exterior temperatures from its exterior facing side to its interior facing side, forcing the interior heating means to work harder to maintain desired interior temperature, thereby requiring the consumption of more energy.
Any attempt to place a layer of insulation between standard blocks or to essentially cut the block in two and then place an insulating layer between, would not adequately solve the problem. Extreme problems would result from shifting of the blocks or the halves with respect to one another, thereby undermining the structural stability of the block singly and in combination with other blocks. No acceptable method for completely insulating two halves of a concrete block has seen developed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an insulating concrete block which produces a high R value.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulating building component which contains an insulating layer between two halves of concrete, and does not allow any concrete-on-concrete contact between the two halves.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulated building component made of two halves wherein any movement pushes the two halves together rather than pulls them apart thus preventing separation of the halves.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulated building component which can be made of heavy concrete.
A further object of this invention is to provide an insulated building component which is aesthetically attractive so that it may be used for exterior and interior purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulated building component which is strong, durable and economical, and yet easy of manufacture.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the specification and the accompanying drawings.